


Remember When Jean Sucked (not in a good way)

by wolfhousebrigade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Infantilism, Little Eren, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Sorry Jean, ddlb, featuring mtf mikasa, jean is a shit dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhousebrigade/pseuds/wolfhousebrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is little, and jean doesn't like that. But that's okay because plenty of other people do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When Jean Sucked (not in a good way)

**Author's Note:**

> THE WORLD NEEDS MORE LITTLE EREN TRUST ME. tw for mentions of abusive relationships

“It’s not okay Eren, its fucking weird!” Jean’s voice rings angrily in his ear as Eren violently hangs up on him. He can’t handle Jean’s voice any more, or his smug grin flashing as he calls four more times. He ignores the next calls and texts, choosing instead to sit in silence.

Princess Sofia twirls across his screen and his Lightning McQueen sippy cup sits ignored on the coffee table. Suddenly, his pajamas feel too warm and the diaper nestled on his hips makes him feel guilty. He rips the bottom half of his clothes off and sits half naked in his living room. He thinks he may as well call Armin or Mikasa to tell them how well talking to his 'understanding' boyfriend took the news.

“See if I ever talk to him again.” He just couldn’t understand. Jean was fine with being called “Daddy" in bed, but tell him that Eren wanted to be treated like a toddler, and the fucking world ends. When he turns his phone back on, there are at least twenty five texts from Jean telling Eren how angry he was. He swiped them off his screen and called Armin.

“Eren?” his soft voice chimes. “How did it go with Jean?” Eren had planned to be an adult and use his words, promise. But all that came out was a violent sob that shook his whole couch. “Oh, little one, I'm on my way, alright?”

“Please,” Eren whispers. “Please don’t hang up.”

“Not until I get there, I promise.”

Armin stayed on the line until he pulled into the parking lot of Eren’s apartment complex. He used the key Eren gave him, and set to work on helping him out of his remaining clothes and into a bubble bath.

“Can you handle playing for a bit on your own while I go make some phone calls?”

Eren smiles softly and nods. Less than five minutes later there’s an angry pounding on the front door, and when Armin opens the door, Eren can hear Jeans loud voice boom through the apartment. He whimpers when the bathroom door opens. “Come on, little one, let’s get dressed.” Armin’s smile brightens the bathroom.

“Is he still here?”

“Yeah bud, he wants to talk to you.”

Eren shakes his head.

“Eren…”

The boy gives him a skeptical look.

“Alright, we can wait till Mikasa gets here?”

Eren nods.

“Okay, we’ll wait,” Arm   in smiles as he gets Eren into a new diaper and pajamas.  _‘How anyone doesn’t love Eren when he’s little the world may never know,’_ Armin thinks. “There’s a good boy.” He pops a binky into the boy’s mouth.

Eren loves his friend. Armin has always been okay with Eren’s little side. Maybe it’s because he really likes kids, but when Eren found his littler half, Armin was the first to know. Armin bought Eren his first pacifier, his first pack of diapers. He held Eren’s hand at Pride last year so he wouldn’t wander off.

Eren blushes and looks away, smiling. Moments later the front door opens and closes. Armin and Eren hear Jean demand something, then Miksasa’s low, quiet, and almost scary reply, then the bathroom door opens. All six feet and two hundred pounds of muscle Mikasa makes her way into the small bathroom. She looks like she just woke up, a bit of stubble showing where she was obviously yanked out of shaving. Eren automatically felt guilty for making his sister leave her house when she was obviously uncomfortable. “Eren,” she starts. “How are we doing?” She kneels down to Eren’s level.

“I told him, and he didn’t like it, and now he’s here. Mikasa I want him to leave.”

“I know, little one.” She kisses Eren's forehead. Mikasa is a good forehead kisser. And a good hugger. “Let’s go talk to him, huh?”

Eren nods slowly, and Mikasa takes his hand. Armin opens the door and leads he parade out of the small bathroom.

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Eren, You can’t be a fucking adult for this conversation?”

“I’m-I’m sorry.”

Mikasa glares at him. “Go ahead and tell him what you need to say Eren.”

Eren swallows the lump in his throat, takes a deep breath, and promptly hides his face in Miksasa’s shoulder. He mumbles quietly around his pacifier.

“Eren,” Armin pulls the binky from his mouth and sticks it in his pocket as Mikasa sets him down on his feet. "Try that again, okay?"

“I-I want to break up, Jean.” It wasn’t the first time he’d uttered those words, but by God, would it be the last.

“You what?” His voice sounds calm. But it’s the voice he uses when Eren safewords. When a scene isn’t going the way he planned. He’s angry. Eren hides behind Mikasa. “Eren, what did you just say?”

Mikasa picks him up. Its times like these that Eren remembers how much he love his sister being a gym rat. He whispers in her ear, “He’s gonna hit me.”

She whispers back tersely, “How long has he been doing that?”

“Long time.”

Armin looks nervous, his eyes flitting between the three. “Mika?”

Mikasa puts Eren down onto his feet again. She smiles at him and presses a pacifier into his mouth and a kiss to his forehead. Then she turns to face Jean.

“Get out.” Her voice went completely monotone. Eren had been on the receiving side of that voice. It was not fun. He could see the tension gathering in her neck and back.

“Excuse me?”

“Out.”

Jean leaves the apartment with a broken nose and a pretty purple shiner to explain to his boss. Mikasa and Armin sit with Eren all night. They have an impromptu sleepover, and they let Eren be little as long as he wants.

A few days later, as Eren is coming home from a lucrative shopping trip, he winds up in an elevator with his attractive older neighbor. They strike up some friendly conversation before he asks, “Are the toys for your kid?”

“Ah, no Mr. Smith,” Eren chuckles nervously.

“Erwin, please.”

Eren blushes and looks away. “Erwin,” Eren nearly giggles. “Ah, no. the toys are um, they’re for me.”

Erwin nods thoughtfully. “Eren, would you like to have dinner with my husband and myself this evening?”

Eren smiles. “Yes sir, that sounds good.”

Eren returns to his home with a grin on his face, and he buries his nose in his new stuffy. He knows that Erwin and Levi are in a D/s relationship, because well, these walls aren’t exactly thick. He also knows that Levi is becoming less and less submissive with his age. Not that he's old or anything, the man is barely thirty-five. There have been many a night that Eren has spent with a pillow between his legs, listening to his neighbors fuck. He’d only want to watch. Maybe touch a little.

His little dick twitches at the thought. Eren was never really into anal. It was fine, just not something he wanted on a regular basis. Problem was, that’s all Jean ever wanted. So Eren had put up with it for a year. Because, really, he didn’t hate it. Really. It wasn’t until 4:30 when Eren looked at his phone to find a text from Erwin. (He had the contact saved in his phone for when he pet-sat for the couple.) It said, “Please make sure you’re completely clean so Levi doesn’t pitch a fit.”

Eren giggles. Levi is silly. Eren starts to pull himself out of his little headspace. He goes and takes a shower, the watches “How it’s Made” until around 6:00 when he sends a text to Erwin asking if it’s okay to head over. He says yes, so Eren collects his things to trot down the hall and knock on their door. Levi answers with a small smirk. “We’re having Mac’n’Cheese with bacon bits.”

Eren beams. “My favorite.” Although he is a bit confused, because they seem like a couple to eat more exotic, or extravagant foods.

“Good.”

Erwin is smiling on the couch when Eren walks into the living room. “Eren, welcome. Mocha has missed you.” The cat made figure eights around Eren’s legs until he squatted and picked her up.

“Hi Mocha, I missed you too, sweet girl.” Eren pressed his nose against the kitty’s.

“Come on and sit down,” Erwin pats the cushion beside him. Eren follows the order, and Levi enters with three bowls. The one he hands to Eren has him sat ramrod straight as he stares at it, not taking it from Levi’s offering hands. “Eren?”

“I-“

“Eren,” Levi pushes the bowl closer. The rim is covered in a red and white checkered pattern, with Elmo’s smiling, red face, all the way around.

“What?”

“Do you not like it? Was this too fast? Oh, jeez, Levi, we shouldn’t ha-“

“Erwin, quiet.”

“Levi, Erwin, I…”

“Yes Eren?” They say simultaneously.

“Are you two-“

Levi interrupts. “Eren, we’re asking you to try being our little.”

Eren nods rapidly. “Yes.” He snatches the bowl from Levi’s hands. Erwin gently pries the bowl from him and starts feeding the boy with the matching spoon. This, he decided, was something he could get used to.

Erwin had walked Eren back to his apartment to get some of the stuff he’d need for staying overnight. He grabbed four diapers, his new stuffed Sully, a paci, and his favorite Lightning McQueen sippy cup. He remembers last second to grab his phone and text Mikasa where he’s going to be. She texts back a moment later with a “Have fun! ;)”

Back at Erwin and Levi’s, Eren is spread out on his back on top of a changing mat. Erwin is grabbing the supplies he needs to change the boy. Eren’s blush is creeping down his neck. When Erwin starts pulling his pants down, his legs start shaking.

“Eren, are you alright? Do you need me to stop?”

“N-no, I just need to get through the first time then I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“If you say so…”

“Erwin? How’s it going in here?” Levi is standing in the doorway.

Eren whimpers. He holds his hand out. Levi rushes over and grabs it. “Eren, is this the first time someone has changed you?”

“No, Armin and Mika do it all the time.” Eren looks away and stuffs his thumb in his mouth. “’M just not used to it with you two.”

“All done.” Erwin pats his thigh. “Want to go cuddle and watch a movie with us?”

Eren smiles and nods. Erwin picks him up and carries him to the living room where they sit and watch “Cars.”

Later, Erwin and Levi were exchanging looks over Eren’s head that made his little dick stand up. He could feel the sexual tension between them and directed at him. He could also feel Erwin’s hardness again his butt. It made him whimper in need. They both shot a look down at him and then back at each other. “Eren,” Levi ran his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“Yes sir?”

“What was that?”

“Tingly…”

Erwin’s grip on Eren got stronger as he stood up and carried the boy to their room. Erwin placed him gently on the bed and slipped his paci into his mouth. “Don’t fuss, alright baby boy?”

Eren whines and nods. Levi is already pushing his shirt up, sucking marks into his tummy. He smiles at the feeling of being owned. Even if they don’t really own him yet, the way Erwin is kissing his neck makes him feel like that’s the truth. Levi’s fingers touch lightly at Eren’s diaper.

“Baby, did you wet?”

Eren whines.

Levi moans. Erwin grunts.

Levi strips the diaper off of Eren, immediately going to rub at his ass. Eren stiffens up and whines. “Do you like that baby?”

“Levi,” Erwin grabs his hand away from Eren’s entrance.

Levi looks up at Eren’s horrified expression. “Eren?”

“N-no.”

Levi yanks as far away from Eren as he can while remaining on the bed. Erwin scoops the boy up into his arms. They hush him and comfort him, and Eren doesn’t realize he’s crying until Levi wipes he tears from the boy’s cheeks.

“Eren, you need to tell us what’s wrong.”

He shakes his head. “It’s okay. Im the sub. Im sup-“

“I’m sorry.”

Eren’s head shoots up to look at Levi. “You… what?”

“I’m sorry I startled you. I’m sorry I triggered you. I’m sorry that your last dom was a terrible, abusive prick,” Levi smiled and pressed the pacifier, which Eren didn’t know he’d dropped, to the boys lips. “But you need to know that if something makes you uncomfortable, or that you hate it, we. Will. Not. Do. It.”

Eren shot forward and hugged Levi. “Thank you.”

Erwin pressed soft kisses to Eren’s shoulder until the other two separated. Eren settled back into the bigger man’s chest. Levi gently gripped Eren’s little dick and looked up to the boy to make sure that was okay. He was furiously sucking on the pacifier in his mouth. His eyes were half lidded as he looked at Levi, blissed out, unfocused. Levi smiled when Erwin whispered in the boy’s ear and he nodded quickly. He shot out little spurts of cum as he arched off the bed. After three more rounds of Erwin and Levi playing with Eren’s tiny cock, he laid between them, freshly diapered. Erwin was asking him questions to keep him awake while Levi cleaned him up.

“How do you normally get off, baby boy?”

His filter is way gone, so Eren answers truthfully. “I usually listen to you two and hump my pillow with my diaper still on.”

Levi’s head jerks up to look at him, “You heard us?”

“Eren, what do you mean?”

The boy reaches his hand up and knocks on the wall behind the headboard. “That’s where my bed is. And Levi is very loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> i may make this part of a series because little eren is so cute.


End file.
